Disarmed
by Zakku
Summary: Jaune lost something at Forever Fall, something he can't get back no matter how hard he tries. Now a Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Disarmed

The training room was mostly empty, which given the time of day, or night, was normal. The moon hung in the air, shinning down upon the academy of beacon at full force, it's brokenness still reflecting its radiance. The widows caught this light, and made it more focused, which caused a long stream of light to beam down upon the sole inhabitant of the room. This inhabitant was the one disturbing the tranquil silence that was usually present at this time, cutting through it with the _swhing_ of metal on metal and the constant babbling of machines. The figure moved backwards, panting and sweating from the strenuous activity of swinging his white blade repeatedly; the light from the windows reflected of the shiny weapon, causing it to glow. His sweat ran down from the top of his forehead, where his golden blonde locks' hairline was, down around his bright blue eyes down to his baby-faced chin; dropping off his face and falling to the floor. The added fact that his own attire was not suited for this type of intense training was possibly the reason that he was sweating so badly, with a zipped up black hoodie and blue jeans that, the former of these two was covered up by a white chest plate, the added heat could've been making the training seem more intense than it actually was.

However, this was not the reason, as when the young blonde man went back to swinging his sword at the training robot – the sounds cutting through the silence changing once more – the ferocity in which he swung was bestial to say the least, swinging his blade downwards, switching directions mid swing as the robot moved out of the way. The robot moved out of range, causing the attacker to step forward with a growl, closing in and faking a sideward slash before cleaving downwards. The robot, rather easily, fell for the small trick and was struck cleanly on the shoulder with a resounding 'clang'. This clean hit caused the white lines continually going down its silver body to glow green, and it stood ram-rod straight with its arms at its side.

"Congratulations, _Jaune Arc_ , you have passed the high-beginner level, would you like to move on to low-intermediate?" A pre-recorded message droned, the name near the begging was said in a higher-pitch teenage voice then the rest of the message, which was said in a smooth deep tone.

Jaune Arc, our resident blonde haired trainee, contemplated whether to move on or not. It was already late, and he was going to get an earful from Pyrrah, as well as the rest of his friends when he got back. Well, maybe not Ren or Blake, they would probably just say a few choice words and give him a reproachful look, which was worse. It reminded him of his mother and oldest sister, the memories of this one time he had tried to take cookies from the cookie jar, but had ended up dropping said cookie jar and smashing it against the floor, spilling all the contents and scaring him and his mother half to death, ran through his mind and caused a shiver to crawl up his spine. These thoughts were what pushed him to call out a "No." to the machine, deactivating it as he trudged over to the side of the arena, exhausted from the training session. He set Crocea mors's sword down by its shield, proceeding to pick up said shield and pressing the button near base, causing in to collapse into a sheath. Taking a second to marvel at the convenience, as he did every time, Jaune then proceeded to show a surprising amount of dexterity, as he flicked his blade up with his foot so that it balanced by its flat on his shoe, and then lifted it up so that he could put the sheath below it and let gravity slide it in.

This was a very awkward way to put a sword away, Jaune realised as he went to exit the training room and walk back to his dorm, but he had learned through trial and error. He was sure he would be able to put it away more efficiently in the future, even in the heat of battle if he had to. But for now, he was proud that he could do it like this with relatively little difficulty. Many would wonder why he didn't just leave the sheath attached to his belt, and simply make drawing it and sheathing it easier, what these people didn't understand was that Crocea Mors was also a shield, and even if it transformed, the weight was the same. Having something that heavy dragging you down while you fought was never a good idea, even Jaune, as new as he was, knew that. Then why didn't he just hold the shield as well, you ask? Well this detail pertained to something that happened to him recently, something that he would have to deal with for the rest of his life, something that he had been pouring hours and hours into in the training room to overcome, something that was made evident by the hoodie sleeve that was tied up into a knot on his right side.

Jaune Arc… Only had one arm.

Forever Fall – A month ago

 _The Ursa roared in the faces of Team CRDL and Jaune, causing the entire group to shout out in terror and attempt to run, Jaune was almost to the edge of the clearing when he heard an 'oof' that caused him to turn around in surprise. There, lying on the ground in the middle of the clearing, cradling his ankle was the leader of Team CRDL himself, Cardin Winchester. Jaune's eyes widened as he looked around, seeing that none of the leader's teammates were anywhere near. How did they run so fast? Whilst he asked himself this, he heard the Ursa roar again, and watched with gritted teeth as it started to stalk up to Cardin._

 _Gripping Crocea Mors tightly, Jaune's mind was going at a mile a minute, trying to decided what to do. Could he get help? No, the Ursa was getting closer by the minute and if the rest of his tormenters hadn't come back yet then he doubted that he would be able to get help in time. Jaune wasn't just battling with his mind, he was also battling with his morality. Would it be so bad if Cardin disappeared? Jaune wasn't the only one he picked on, and he would bet all the Faunus at the academy would be happy to see him gone. Jaune shook his head to dismiss these horrible thoughts from his mind, and as he did so he heard Cardin scream out "Help me, please!"_

 _Jaune mad a snap decision, leaping from his place at the edge of the clearing, he dived into the path of the Grimm's claws, holding his shield up high and digging his feet into the soft earth below. The massive claws of the Ursa bounced off the crescent moon shield with a clang, causing Jaune's feet to slide back towards Cardin slightly, who was on the ground with wide eyes behind him. Before Jaune could react, a second blow that he didn't see coming, because of the presence of his shield blocking his vision, crashed against his defence. This one caused half of Crocea Mors to fly out of his grip and fly to the other side of the green clearing. Jaune's body twisted the side as a result of the force behind the blow, and on instinct he used this momentum to swing his sword arm forward as the bear Grimm did the same, slicing it straight in its bone white face. With a roar, Jaune brought his arm down, causing Crocea Mors to slice through the Ursa like butter._

 _When Jaune's sword hit the dirt, the two halves of the bear fell to either side of him, already dissolving into black wispy smoke. He panted for a few seconds, realising what he had just done, who he had just saved, when he heard a voice behind him._

" _D-dude…" Cardin stuttered, causing Jaune to turn around on reflex, "Y-your arm…" Cardin's face was a pale white, which caused Jaune to blink, staring at his sword arm first, before trailing to the other side to look at his other-_

 _Jaune's eyes went wide and his pupils dilated, his mind stopped to recognise what he was seeing. On his right side was not his right arm, but just a bloody stump cut clean through and covered by tattered clothing. Numbly, Jaune's eyes trailed the clearing, looking for something he'd never thought he'd lose, before his eyes locked onto it. His arm, laying on the ground, severed at the forearm._

 _The last thing he remembered was someone calling his name before he blacked out._

He could remember that day better than any other, even better than Cardin. Jaune woke up a few hours later in the school infirmary, thankfully skipping the fly back. It was the only good thing about the situation. He remembered taking a while to adjust to the grogginess the painkillers they gave him caused, until his aura kicked in. Once that was done, he spent a good hour just staring at his stump, as if he was trying to will his arm to grow back, sadly that was not possible, though he never got to see, because his friends burst into the room afterwards. Pyrrah was at the head, naturally, and she looked at him with the most heartbroken look he had ever seen on a person, it made his chest hurt ten times harder than his arm ever did, though thankfully that view was covered up as Nora jumped into the way by shoving his head into her chest in a Death Hug - patent pending.

After Nora was pried from the healing boy by Ren, not before he made absolutely sure Jaune was not dying himself though, Team RWBY decided to speak up. Ruby was all adorable tears and sniffles, which made him want to scoop her up and pet her head, telling her that he was fine. Yang was making all the jokes she could to ease the tension, like "I've gotta _hand_ it to ya, that was impressive" and "on the other _hand_ that was kind of dumb" which earned her a few pinches from both Ruby and Blake. He didn't mind though, it was good to have someone _not_ treat him like he was going to break down at any moment. Speaking of Blake, she was a lot more vocal than usual, praising him of his defence of Cardin, which was surprising given her distaste for him. As well as promising that she would stop by later to drop some books off to make his stay in the infirmary little less boring, which he appreciated.

Weiss… Weiss was a bit difficult, he could remember the way she looked at him, the way she berated him for his foolish act " _Winchester is a hunter in training too,"_ She had said _"he shouldn't have needed you, someone far below his skill level, to save him."_ He could see that she was angry, angry and concerned, but hiding it behind barbs and condescending tones, it was what had made him like her as more than a friend. Weiss was a genuinely nice person, and she cared about her friends a lot, sometimes even too much if the way she spoke to them was any indication, but Jaune knew better, he knew behind that ice queen exterior was a heart of gold, and he loved that about her.

He had replied that Cardin would've died, that he would've been defenceless otherwise and he had needed him to step in, that someone's life, no matter who's it was, was precious, and that if given a second chance, he would do it all again. Weiss had gone completely silent after that, mouth slightly open. The whole room had gone silent. And before anyone could say anything else, the nurse had come in and ushered everyone out, saying that crowding him was not good for his injury. Pyrrah looked like she was going to refuse, but one look at him shaking his head and giving her a small smile, as if to say 'it's okay', had caused her to bite her lip.

After everyone had said goodbye, the room was decidedly emptier, and more quiet, giving more time for Jaune's brain to remember what had happened. His remaining hand clutched the white bedsheets of the hospital bed as he had some realisations. Would he have to quit Beacon? He was already useless with _two_ arms, let alone _one_. All the progress he had made was now gone, just as he was starting to feel more adequate, comfier with himself, this happened. If there was ever a chance of him not being a failure, it was gone now.

Just as Jaune's mind entered this spiral of self-deprecation, a knock came from the door. Snapping up, Jaune stared at it for a minute or two, before another one sounded out. Confusedly, Jaune called for them to come in, as the nurse was currently occupied. Of all the people he had expected to see enter, Cardin Winchester was not one of them, and if he was then he was the last person on that list of people.

 _Jaune had been so surprised that he hadn't noticed Cardin sit down, he also almost missed the beginning of his sentence._

" _Uh, hey," Cardin greeted somewhat awkwardly "Um, I-I guess I'm not exactly the first person you probably want to see right now, but uh, but I had to come and get this off my chest." Cardin took a deep breath, and then let it out. "I'm sorry." Cardin whispered, sounding so contrasting to the usual cocky and loud person Jaune was so used to, "I'm so goddamn sorry that I can't really explain it to myself, let alone you. I was about to die out there, I literally saw my life flash before my eyes, and even I have to admit after seeing it played out, I was kind of a dick." At this Jaune raised an eyebrow._

" _Kind of?" Jaune repeated back almost automatically._

" _Ok, I was a massive dick, happy?" Jaune nodded at this, a smirk on his face, "Anyway, as I said, I was about to die, and then suddenly, from outta nowhere, this guy I've given the most shit out of anyone I've ever know comes to the rescue, not only do you defend me, your bully, but you also kill the thing, and get you_ goddamn arm cut off _!" Cardin's look get more intense by the second. "And I'm thinking 'how', 'why' and all this other confusing shit, but then I realised after you got carted away, your friends after you," Cardin looked Jaune in the eyes, "You're a hero." Cardin says with finality._

 _Jaune's eyes widened when he said this, repeating the words again and again in his head like a broken record. 'Hero'. 'Hero'. 'Hero'. Him? A hero? Suddenly his mind goes back to his childhood, when his mother used to read him stories of knights and dragons and princesses. He had always wanted to be one, a Hero._

" _I know it sounds kinda childish," Cardin continued on, oblivious to the whirlwind of thoughts going on in the blonde's head "but what else could you be? A hero doesn't care who he saves, just that he saves them, a hero forgives no matter what is done to 'em" Cardin let out a sigh as he stood up. "You saved me when you had no reason to, when you had every reason to leave me to die, if that isn't a hero, I don't know what is." With this, he made his way to the exit, opening the door but stopping briefly beforehand and turning around, "And… Thank you." Cardin said sincerely, taking his leave, and leaving Jaune to his thoughts._

Present

Jaune Arc, Huntsman in training, self-proclaimed lady's man, and one armed warrior - thanks Yang - was walking through the gardens of Beacon in the early morning, the broken moon was out fully as it shone down at the populace of the planet, and he was heading back to his team's dorm room after a heavy training session. He slowed his walk to a standstill as he took his time to observe the moon and take in the atmosphere.

Him, a hero? Not yet. But will a lot of time and effort, he could be. His team and team RWBY believed in him, and he was starting to believe in himself. So what if he had one arm? That would just mean he had to try harder.

"I was already trying hard to catch up." He said to himself, "What's a little more effort?" as he said this, he made his way back to his friends, looking forward to a future of hard work

 **END**

 **Author's note**

 **Wow this was a lot of effort, how do you authors do this all the time, with continuous plots and everything. You guys are seriously impressive, anyway, I was thinking of writing something for a while and finally got around to it, and I think it turned out pretty good for a first fic, anyway, any feedback is appreciated, even criticism! So, say what you like, I'll see you guys later!**

 **Your author, Zakku**


	2. Chapter 2

Disarmed: Part 2

Professor Ozpin's office was always described one of two ways. One way was a place that was relaxed despite the nature of most visits there, the other was a place with enough tension to choke an elephant. It may have been because of the motif the headmaster had chosen, with the colour scheme consisting of mostly black and green. It may have also been the placement of the office, the fact that it was right at the top of a massive clock tower, and you could evidently see that from the big see-through clock right behind the headmaster's seat. Though no student or teacher, even headmaster Ozpin himself tip-toed around this subject, had said anything directly, almost all would agree the atmosphere depended on if one Ms Glynda Goodwitch, the good witch herself, was in the room. For any resident of Beacon, why this was the case was obvious, Glynda was a good witch, but she was still a witch. She was a disciplinarian of the highest order, often expecting perfection from her fourth-year students, and only expecting slightly less from her first years, she kept the peace around the school with an iron fist. Yet she was only second in command to the laid-back Ozpin, a man that brought students in two years early after only seeing one performance, a man that probably let a certain blonde in even though his transcripts were fake – whether he knew or not he would never tell. Many would wonder why Ms Goodwitch did not just take over, stage a coup or something along those lines. Though Glynda herself had given a negative response every time she was asked why she didn't, which was one time, and the unlucky young student had to clean toilets for a week, with his toothbrush.

Though this was not on our favourite one-armed blonde's mind at the time, it certainly was relevant to his situation, given that he was currently under the scrutiny of two of the most powerful Hunters of the generation, maybe of all time! It was quite obvious that Jaune was in the later of the two atmospheres, and it definitely showed, given the fact that he was sat with his back straight up. Slouching is Ms Goodwitch's presence was grounds for a punishment, and she did not hold back. Jaune would know, given that he had suffered her wrath throughout the first half of his stay at beacon. Her eyes had always been on him; during sparing class, whenever he got any homework she would always check in to see if he had it done, which a lot of the time he hadn't, but that was beside the point.

Actually, now that Jaune thought about it, she had somewhat of a good reason to keep an eye on him. He had horrible grades in both practical and theoretical work and he had been getting bullied quite severely. Those were probably the main three reasons that you would pay attention to a student. He deflated a bit, realising that he was the poster child for, well, a problem child, but snapped back up straight once he caught Ozpin raise his eyebrow. He couldn't show weakness now, of all the times of his life, he had to be strong. He was on both Goodwitch's _and_ Ozpin's radar, and he had been since he lost his arm. He was, even though the thought made him wince, a cripple, and he still wanted to be a huntsman, if he was lacking now of all times, the amount of effort that would be needed to improve him would outweigh the benefits. And then they would do the most logical thing: kick him out.

Jaune was used to this line of thinking, he had been on the cusp of leaving beacon multiple times, now more than ever. But he couldn't leave, not after he had found his drive, his motivation. He would be a hunter if it killed him. But he understood where they stood, because he couldn't become one if it killed other people.

Ozpin took a sip of his trademark cup of coffee, his other hand laid on the table as he calmly tapped his fingers in a rhythm, whilst Goodwitch stood straight off to the side of his desk, arms folded, with her whi – _ahem_ – riding crop in her hand. Just the way they stayed idle showed the massive contrast in their personalities, with Ozpin sitting comfortably in his chair with his mug in hand, eyebrow still raised.

Jaune's nervousness was reaching an all-time high. Should he say something? Take the initiative? That would show a level of control, and he mentally patted himself on the back for having the thought. What Jaune forgot was that he had come up to the office and then proceeded to not say anything for the past 10 minutes, so the illusion of control he was trying to create was weak at best.

"Um- "

"Mr Arc," Ozpin started off, shattering the illusion before it was even formed. Seriously, did he do that on purpose? Knowing Ozpin, yes "How are you doing?" The white-haired professor asked with an easy smile on his face

How was he doing? That question threw him off guard, he hadn't been expecting something so broad, if anything he thought they were going to go straight to the jugular and ask about his arm, or lack thereof. Well to be honest, he was doing pretty damn good, everything considered. After he had simultaneously lost his arm and gained his motivation, he had needed to improve at twice the rate he had before, his friends had agreed to help him almost instantly. He hadn't even needed to ask his own team, but team RWBY had been adamant about it as soon as he approached them, or approached Ruby, and she had volunteered her team's service in their entirety. Weiss had been a bit exasperated once she found out, but apparently her team out-voted her. So, for last couple of weeks, his days alternated from sparring with a rotation of Yang, Pyrrah, Ren and Nora – God help him when he got the pink Valkyrie – and arguably more intense study sessions with Blake, Weiss and Ruby. Ruby got roped into the last one because she was as bad as him when it came to academics, so he guessed the social awkwardness wasn't the only thing they had in common.

Sometimes, if his body and mind weren't _too_ tired, he'd sneak out in the late night or early morning and fight the training bot over and over again, which always made Pyrrah a little peeved, but she seemed to melt every time he gave her an earnest smile though so no big deal. He had just moved up from low-intermediate to Intermediate, which was an achievement because the gap between levels gets higher and higher each time, though that being said he wasn't passing intermediate any time soon. Overall, his grades were improving, and if he was honest with himself, his combat performance had recently become _better_ than his ones before Forever Fall. So yeah, pretty good.

Ozpin watched as the young Arc's face went through a myriad of emotions, as though he were answering the question in his head, but not actually voicing anything, this caused Ozpin's trademark smirk to widen as he looked over to his side at his right-hand woman. Glynda seemed to have a somewhat exasperated look in her eyes, though he only knew this because he knew her so well, to anyone else it would seem that she had the same stern look she always had. He wondered when she would-

"Mr Arc," ah, there it was "we would appreciate it if you would answer the question." Glynda said this coolly, though he could hear the slight exasperation and impatience in her voice. The younger blonde in the room snapped to attention, as he had been before they had spoken, and seemed to look somewhat sheepish with a slightly red face.

Jaune coughed "Ah, sorry. Um, I'm doing pretty good, sir, mam." He answered the way you would expect an awkward teenage boy to answer; awkwardly. This caused Ozpin no small amount of joy, to see someone that had just went through something as tragic as losing a limb act so… Natural, specially someone so young. It was amazing, though that was not what they were here to talk about.

"Hmmm, that's good Mr Arc, especially after… recent event." He noticed that Jaune didn't flinch at the mention of his lost arm, the boy ability to bounce back was truly something. "However, given the circumstances of your situation, this meeting was inevitable, you do understand this?" Jaune gave a nod "Excellent. Now, we are here to discuss your grades, and your performances in practical tests, Ms Goodwitch is here to help with that part, and assess whether or not you are fit to still be trained." Ozpin said this in a very formal tone, like he was reciting this from a script he had memorised. Jaune wondered how many students he had had to do this in front of, for whatever reason.

"Then first we must look at are your past performances. Ms Goodwitch, if you would." A small stack of papers was levitated towards the headmaster, a purple glow surrounding them. That semblance was just plain cheating, Jaune thought. Ozpin took a look at the papers, his eyes roaming over them at an incredible speed, if Jaune hadn't been so nervous, he might've been amazed at the sight. It took Ozpin all of five minutes to read his entire history at Beacon so far, which made Jaune feel a little small for some unknown reason, maybe it was because it made his accomplishments seem small, but then again there he hadn't accomplished much anyway.

"Hmm," Ozpin hummed, again. He seemed to be doing that a lot, and it was freaking Jaune out slightly, though he tried, unsuccessfully, to not let any of this show. "Below average grades… Hasn't won a spar since the beginning of the year… Abilities reversely proportional to transcripts," Ozpin started listing things of casually, the last one making Jaune break out into a cold sweat "though I'm sure that wasn't you at your best, given the fact that you were being severely bullied at the time, though the perpetrators you don't want to name." Ozpin eyed Jaune, seeing him nod. He didn't want to rat out Cardin, not after his words were the ones to inspire him.

Jaune knew that Ozpin knew though, the mysterious headmaster seemed to know everything, hell Jaune was about eighty percent sure he knew his transcripts were fake. But if Ozpin wanted them gone, they would be gone, not even Professor Goodwitch could argue the point if he made up his mind. Speaking of the blonde professor, she was currently glaring at him off to the side, which was normal, what wasn't normal was the way her eyebrow twitched whilst the headmaster spoke. What was that about?

"Given your past grades, Mr Arc, you would have, no, _should have_ been removed from Beacon, however the fact that you showed improvement over the short period we had taught you gave us hope," now Ozpin was getting down to the real issues "Now that you have lost an arm, the amount of effort needed to bring you up to speed would be tremendous. Especially if you grades and performances stay the same, and this would outweigh the benefits of keeping you at this school." Ozpin spoke matter of fact manner and to the point, not one distinct emotion in his voice. "So, Mr Arc, why do _you_ think you should stay?"

Jaune had been expecting this, but the line of question still caused his blood to run cold. He had also been expecting this type of question to pop up and had been reciting an answer in his head for the last fifteen minutes "I'm improving," he finally said, though he was trying to make sure his voice didn't crack "a lot faster than I was before, in both my work and fighting." Before he could say anything else, the shark in the room struck.

"Is that really good enough, Mr Arc?" Glynda Goodwitch finally spoke up, stopping Jaune dead in his tracks with wide eyes. "Personally, I think that you should have been expelled months ago, and it is only the headmaster's kindness (read: whimsy) that has allowed you to stay at our institute." Jaune was still speechless "With one arm, your progress has been set back to the basics, you would have to learn an entirely new fighting style, and possibly forge an entirely new weapon. And whilst I can agree with your improvement in academics, in the long run it cannot make up for a lack of physical ability." Jaune finally woke back up at this point.

"B-but my friends are helping me! My team and team RWBY are making sure I can fight, and in a few weeks I- "

"That just means that you're becoming a distraction to other students, becoming as much of a detriment to them as to yourself." Glynda adjusted her glasses, "What if you do become a hunter, Mr Arc? What if during a mission, a Grimm attacks from your weaker side, possibly distracting your teammates with your injury, and, Oum forbid, putting the ones you were protecting in danger. Not only could you possibly end up dead, innocent lives could be put at risk." Ms Goodwitch finished with her arms back in their original position, folded under her chest.

Jaune sat before two of the greatest Hunters in the world, his mouth open and his thoughts in a blur, it was stressful times like these that he could feel a phantom pain on his right side, his brain trying to reach something that wasn't there. He was trying to grasp something to say, anything to tell the professor that she was wrong, that he could do it, anger and determination suddenly spiked through his veins "No." he finally uttered, causing both adults in the room to raise eyebrows, "I can do it, and I _will_ do it. Even if I have to study until my ears and eyes bleed, even if I have to walk until my legs break, even if I have to swing my sword until my arm breaks." Jaune looked up, a fire in his eyes "I _will_ succeed."

"And what if it's not enough, Mr Arc?"

" _Then I'll die!_ " Jaune yelled, standing up. He had momentarily forgotten where he was and who he was speaking to for a second, and quickly sat back down. "Then I'll die," Jaune repeated in a much calmer tone, a complicated look on his face. "I can't promise you it won't happen, but I _can_ promise you I'll be the only on," Jaune let out a calming sigh. "If my death can prevent someone else's, even if only for a long enough time for them to get away, then it wasn't meaningless." Jaune looked at his remaining arm, and clenched his one hand.

Throughout this small tirade, Goodwitch's face had grown impassive, though Ozpin could see the budding resect in her eyes, his own face had been growing a wider and wider smirk each second. "Well then," Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "that settles that" Jaune's eyes snapped up, a very confused expression in them. "Well Mr Arc, we'll see you at classes tomorrow, 8:30 sharp, yes?" Ozpin gave a smile as the young blonde's eyes widened, before he snapped out of his seat, and the proceeded to flounder about a bit before settling on bowing low, like a certain Lie Ren did when grateful

"T-thank you so much, sir, mam." Jaune stuttered out "But, uh there's one thing…"

"Yes, Mr Arc?"

"It's Saturday tomorrow."

Ozpin contemplated this complicated subject, before taking a sip of his coffee" Ah, well then. I suppose that'll be Monday at 8:30 then," Ozpin didn't miss a beat.

Jaune had ran out of words, so he settled for a fast nod. He bowed low again, before hastily making his way to the elevator, entering and making his trip down, which he then proceeded to let out the longest breath anyone had ever been holding, ever.

Back up with the teachers, both Ozpin and Goodwitch watched the young man leave, and once he was out of sight, Goodwitch turned to Ozpin "That boy surprised me, I didn't expect such an assertive reaction to my hazing." She said this as though it were a hard criticism, though Ozpin knew Glynda enough to hear the fondness underneath.

"Why Glynda," Ozpin started, a smirk coming to his face, "Is that pride I can hear in your tone?" As Glynda blushed and stuttered negatives, something only Ozpin had ever made her do, he took one last look at the exit the blonde boy had went through, "That young man," he began, "is going to do great things" he finished this will a sincere smile and a sip of his coffee.

 **END**

 **Author's note**

 **I really enjoyed writing this one, though I'm not sure if it's as good as the first chapter. Shout-out to Kaito-sama, my first reviewer and the one who requested this. I also wanted to give a shout-out to my, as of now, 16 favourites ,11 followers and 3 reviewers. You guys are the best. Maybe don't expect any new stories any time soon, cause of life and stuff, anyway. See ya next time!**

 **Your author, Zakku**


End file.
